


They Probably Know

by that_one_urchin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Earpcest, F/F, Humiliation kink, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, this is kind of filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: Prompt #30: “I could just pull your bikini bottom to the side, no one would even notice.”





	They Probably Know

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a smut fic for a pairing (Nicole/Waverly, Waverly/Wynonna, Wynonna/Nicole) go to my Tumblr by-by-bynonna

Wynonna thinks she would’ve had a lot more sex if she lived somewhere else, somewhere preferably with better weather. Purgatory seems to have a permanent layer of snow over it and it’s residents are always covered in jackets or coats, so it’s hard to figure out what their body looks like. The only person in Purgatory who manages to show skin even in the freezing cold is her sister, Waverly. 

That girl will wear crop tops during a snowball fight and not even shiver once - apparently she’s always warm. Which is why when the whole demon killing gang takes a much deserved vacation to Hawaii, Wynonna shouldn’t be surprised that Waverly pulls out the smallest bikini known to man. 

It’s basically a thong and two cotton ball sized nipple covers. Nicole looks red-faced and about ready to pass out, and Wynonna’s right there with her. The only person’s face who doesn’t resemble a gaping fish when seeing Waverly’s bathing suit is Jeremy. 

Even though Wynonna knows that her little sister could grind against Jeremy for hours and he would act about as interested as he does towards sports, she still finds herself sitting under the sun and feeling insanely jealous. Waverly’s barely spared her a glance the entire day and has been making (probably very nerdy) jokes with Jeremy in Latin. 

She might not know Latin, but her fingers are much longer than Jeremy’s. And she’s prettier than him too. So why isn’t Waverly at her side, trying and failing to teach her a new language. 

“Waves? Come over here I can’t reach the sunscreen on my back.” Wynonna calls her over. 

Waverly tosses a volleyball back to Dolls before running farther up the beach to where Wynonna’s sitting on her towel. Considering Waverly once gave her a long presentation on skin cancer and the dangers of the sun, Wynonna isn’t surprised she runs over so quickly. 

“Where’s the sunscreen? You know you burn easily and- what are you doing?” Waverly squeaks in surprise when Wynonna pulls her down on to her lap. 

They’ve been dating - or more, pulling each other into dark corners to fuck until one of them gets over sensitive, followed by cuddling a bit, and then not talking about it - for a month or two now. 

It feels wrong when Wynonna thinks about it for a long while. Though there has to be some higher (possibly very pervy) power that wants the two Earp sisters to screw, because when Wynonna pulls her onto her lap Waverly’s legs spread instinctively to let Wynonna’s bare thigh come between them. 

“I thought you were over here getting sunburned. I was concerned.” Waverly says, already sounding flustered. 

“Lied. I was feeling kind of horny.” 

“We can’t-“ Waverly starts, but is interrupted.

“I could just pull your bikini bottom to the side, no one would even notice.” 

Wynonna runs her hands over every part of Waverly’s body she can without seeming suspicious. She skims her thumbs across the sides of her breasts, down Waverly’s ab muscles, to the edge of her bikini bottoms, and finally coming to rest on her inner thighs. Waverly lets out a strangled whine, shocked when her sister presses an open-mouthed kiss to the side of her neck. 

“We’re in public. This is too obvious.” Waverly points out. 

That comment is completely ignored. Wynonna continues her exploration of Waverly’s body, as if she’s never touched it before. 

“Don’t act innocent babygirl. Did you wear this for me? Ignored me so I’d get all worked up and have to fuck you on the beach?” She asks. 

Sure enough, Waverly’s mouth opens in protest before she gives up trying to deny it and ducks her head. When she nods yes to Wynonna’s question, Wynonna’s finger comes to her bikini bottoms again and presses hard just above her clit. 

“Thank you for admitting it, but you know I have to punish you. You’ve been such a bad girl today.” 

“I’m sorry Wynonna plea-“

Waverly hisses in surprise when a light smack comes on her thigh, and she quickly corrects herself. 

“Please, daddy. Don’t punish me. I’m sorry.”

It’s in these moments that Wynonna looks back on her life and curses her past self. If she’d worn boardshorts to the beach she could have Waverly sinking down on a toy right now. Instead she wore a bikini, which ruled out any chance of her bringing her strap-on. She doesn’t need people thinking she has a penis.

So she’ll have to improvise. 

“Fine, but instead of a punishment I’m going to fuck you right here in front of everyone.” Well, Wynonna thinks she’s done an amazing job of improvising. 

Waverly must think so too because she eagerly slides higher up Wynonna’s leg to give her sister better access into her bikini bottoms. She feels slick against her leg, and since she hasn’t been in the ocean yet the only explanation is that Waverly is just as turned on as her.

Not wasting her time or being very discreet for that matter, Wynonna pulls the fabric to the side and pushes two fingers in. Waverly bucks desperately against her but still scrambles to grab the towel and cover her bottom half with it. She keeps her strokes hard and deliberate so she can get Waverly closer to an orgasm quickly, but also steady enough that if anyone were to pass by it wouldn’t look like they’re doing anything. 

A part of Wynonna wants someone to walk by and notice them. She wants everyone to know Waverly is hers, that Waverly comes when she tells her to and comes running any time she calls. Wynonna could imagine the look on both her friend’s faces and on Waverly’s as she’s pushed over the edge and inevitably gushes onto her own sister’s fingers. 

“I think everyone will know after this.” Wynonna says. “They’ve all probably figured out what we’re doing, seeing with how you’re desperate enough to get off on my leg like this. God, they must think you’re such a slut, Waves.” 

With all that’s going on, it’s Wynonna’s words that make a shudder run through Waverly before causing her to fall apart all together. The only thing that stops Waverly from crying out and getting caught is Wynonna, who smacks a hand over her mouth before she can make a noise. She digs her nails into her legs as the fingers in her curl one last time then slide out. 

Waverly twists around at the last second to see her sister about to suck the wetness off her fingers and grabs her wrist. Wynonna looks confused for a moment but then Waverly’s sliding her mouth around each finger, dragging her tongue and cleaning them up for Wynonna. 

“Fuck.” She breathes, now painfully aware that she hadn’t gotten a chance to come. Waverly giggles, kisses the tip of her nose, and stands up. 

“I promised Nicole I’d play volleyball with her, so…” 

With that Waverly leaves Wynonna to stare after her - and if there’s a little quiver in her leg when she goes to join Nicole, no one notices but Wynonna.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kinks y’all would like to see in the future? I’m open to writing anything (I need Jesus)


End file.
